Those who use ladders encounter the problem of finding a place to set items such as paint, tools, and so forth. In some instances when a ladder is used for working at an elevation, it is very helpful to have a comfortable seat. For those purposes, the present invention is directed towards a removable shelf which also functions as a seat or step.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved shelf for a ladder. More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved removable shelf for a ladder which is quickly and easily attached to a ladder without requiring the use of tools.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a removable shelf for a ladder in which the shelf can be positioned above a rung of the ladder with an upwardly extending hanging member pivotably attached to the rung immediately above and a downwardly extending support member pivotably attached to the rung immediately below and in which the shelf may be pivoted outwardly to function as a seat or shelf or pivoted inwardly so as not to obstruct the normal use of the ladder, thereby permitting the user to walk upwardly above the shelf or downwardly below it without removing it from the ladder.
An important element of the invention is a removable shelf for the purpose immediately above described and including a retaining bar which functions to retain the shelf in an inward or outward position.